


Promise of a bath

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [54]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordshead, fragrant and cabin.





	Promise of a bath

**Author's Note:**

> I live for soft and comfortable Sterek taking a bath together. This has no bath, but it does have a promise for one.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/172110370032).)

The cabin still held a mild scent of the fragrant perfume the real estate agent wore, and Derek’s nose was adorably wrinkled.

“It’ll air out while we move our stuff in,” Stiles said.

“I hope so,” Derek muttered. Stiles leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of Derek’s mouth, who smiled as he shook his head. “No distracting me with kisses now, we have carrying to do.”

“Okay, but I’m gonna distract you with a bath when we’re done,” Stiles said.

“That, you are very welcome to do,” Derek said and pressed a quick peck to Stiles’ cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
